Kupu Kupu
by karikazuka
Summary: Naruto yang selalu membual kalau ia memiliki banyak penggemar mendapatkan surat cinta unik?/"Sebenarnya, surat itu hanya tipuan dari Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan..."/"Hinata yang dulu ulat, sekarang sudah jadi kupu-kupu yang cantik..."/NaruHina


**Kupu-Kupu**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Based on: Salad Days **** Shinobu Inokuma **

**A Present For Fuchsiamon**

**OOC, AU, GaJe, Abal, dll.**

**Don't Like?**

**But If you read this fic, you must review ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

"Ehehehehehe~"

Inuzuka Kiba dan Uchiha Sasuke langsung mengerutkan dahi ketika sahabat mereka masuk gerbang sekolah dengan senyum kemudian, mereka sadar dan langsung berjalan menjauh sekitar radius 50 meter dari pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang masih cengar-cengir.

"Gawat!" bisik Kiba seraya terus berjalan menjauh. Sesekali matanya melirik was-was kiri dan kanannya untuk memastikan tidak ada bahaya mengancam dirinya saat ini.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_ andalannya. Matanya tetap memandang lurus jalan, tapi telinganya sudah 'awas' dengan suara bahaya.

"Woi, _Bro_!" sapa bahaya (?) itu dari belakang keduanya. Ia menampakkan cengiran andalannya sambil melambaikan tangannya yang kanan."Woi, kalian tahu-"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Ia sungguh ingin pergi sekarang dari sini.

Selekasnya.

Secepatnya.

Sebisanya.

Hn.

"Tunggu aku selesai bicara woi!" ucap lelaki itu dengan kesal. Bibirnya sudah dimonyong-monyongkan semaju mungkin untuk mendukung tindakan protesnya pada si Uchiha bungsu.

"Aa, pasti kau cerita tentang cewek 'kan Naruto?" seloroh Kiba sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Kalau ia punya alasan sekarang, ia pasti gunakan alasan itu untuk kabur dari sana sekarang. Tidak peduli, apa si sahabat ayam akan dapat kabur, atau jadi korban Naruto.

Naruto berhenti monyong-monyong dan mengangguk semangat. Wajahnya menjadi bersinar-sinar dan memulai ceritanya, "Iya! Tadi banyak perempuan yang mengejar aku sampai ke sekolah. Kalian tahu, bla... lalu, bla..."

Pembicaraan yang ditangkap oleh Kiba dan Sasuke hanya sepotong-sepotong saja. Mereka langsung memasang muka bosan dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang masih terus bercerita.

'Hn, bahaya memang tidak bisa dihindari,' batin Sasuke saat menangkap sepotong lagi cerita Naruto. Wajahnya yang menatap bosan dijadikan pusat pandangan para anak perempuan di sekitar sana.

"ZZZ," bunyi rancu dari mulut Kiba sebagai ketidaksanggupannya untuk melawan 'curhatan' Naruto Uzumaki pada dirinya. Cerita ini kalau sudah dimulai, bisa akan sangat lama...

"...Memang repot ya kalau jadi cowok cakep itu. Direbutin banyak perempuan sekaligus. Hehehehehehe~ Rasanya hari velentine nanti, aku akan libur agar tidak diserang para perempuan yang mau memberi cokelat."

Hening.

"Eh? Sudah selesai?" tanya Kiba sambil menoleh bersemangat ke belakang. Tidak disangkanya cerita Naruto selesai dalam waktu 5 menit.

Sasuke sendiri juga menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia sendiri juga merasa _exited_ saat cerita Naruto berakhir.

Naruto tersenyum semangat pada dua sahabatnya dan berjalan mendahului mereka, kemudian berkata, "Memang kalian mau aku cerita lagi? Ba-"

"JANGAN!" teriak Kiba dengan cepat. Ia segera menyerobot perkataan Naruto karena tidak mau mengalami kejadian yang sama.

Sasuke mengangguk datar. Ia juga sependapat dengan Kiba. Karena sebagai lelaki Uchiha sejati, ia paling tidak suka mendengarkan cerita yang durasinya lebih dari 2 menit. Hn, suatu keberuntungan jika Naruto yang biasa berceloteh minimal 15 menit ini mau berhenti dalam waktu 5 menit.

Jujur saja, bagi Kiba sendiri, tidak masalah jika Naruto mau bercerita. Tapi jika topiknya setiap hari sama dan dengan durasi yang super duper panjang, siapa yang betah?

"Memang susah punya teman yang suka membual," ucap Kiba di sela-sela helaan napasnya. Ia sedikit frustasi melihat keadaan sahabat kuningnya satu ini.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke lagi dengan singkat. Ia sendiri juga tidak suka mendengarkan cerita bualan. Walau ia sendiri tahu, Naruto itu sebenarnya orang baik.

Mereka berdua jelas tahu, kalau Naruto tadi hanya **berbohong**. Jelas bohong. Lihat saja, Naruto Uzumaki sekarang.

Tubuh: gak _six pack_, gak tinggi-tinggi banget, atletis dikit.

Tampang: Biasa, gak jelek, gak tampan juga. Cuma menang kulit atletis, sama mata biru lautnya.

Akademik: Cuma ahli biologi sama bahasa aja.

Finansial: Lumayan, punya satu sepeda ontel buat ke sekolah sama pergi ke pasar.

Percintaan: Nol.

Lalu? Apa kau masih berpikir kalau Naruto itu bukan pembohong?

Jaman sekarang mana ada cewek yang mau sama yang pas-pasan? Paling tidak, cowok harus tampan, kaya, pintar, romantis, keren. Seperti Sasuke Uchiha tuh, pasti direbutin para perempuan.

Nah Naruto?

Lelaki itu seringnya mencoba menarik perhatian para perempuan. Setiap ada perempuan cantik, pasti tidak luput dari matanya. Kalau ada cewek cantik ketubruk sama dia, pasti langsung ditolong dengan segenap jiwa raga, eh giliran yang biasa, pasti dimarah-marahi.

**BRUK**

Baru saja, seember ulat jatuh dan tepat mengenai kepala Uzumaki Naruto. Teman-temannya yang berada di belakang berekspresi berbeda. Kiba tertawa ngakak, sementara Sasuke menaikkan alis geli.

"Huwaaaa! Ulat-ulat menggeliat di kepalaku!" teriak Naruto berputar-putar histeris dan mengibaskan kepalanya dari ulat-ulat. Sedikitnya, ia merasa geli. Apalagi ketika ada ulat yang menyelip ke lehernya.

Sementara itu, tersangka utama yang menjatuhkan seember ulat berdiri gemetar di ujung tangga. Rambut indigo-nya yang terikat mulai basah oleh keringat dingin, dan bibirnya bergetar takut.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku Na-Naruto-_kun_!" ucap si rambut indigo, Hyuuga Hinata. Ia segera bergerak patah-patah menuju Naruto yang masih berputar-putar di tempat dan mengambil ember yang tergeletak di samping Naruto.

"Hinata kurang ajar! Mau buat aku jantungan ya?" bentak si rambut _blonde_ pada Hinata yang masih memunguti ulat-ulatnya. Ia sudah berdiri dengan posisi menantang berkelahi pada Hinata yang masih berjongkok.

Hinata reflek menutupi kepalanya dengan dua tangan dan menunduk dalam-dalam, "Ma-maafkan aku..." Ia sangat takut jika sudah dibentak-bentak seperti ini.

"Rasakan ini!" kata seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung meninju wajah Naruto dengan keras. "Hinata-_chan_ 'kan sudah minta maaf!" bentaknya kepada Naruto.

Kiba dan Sasuke langsung mundur beberapa langkah, tidak mau mendekati si rambut merah muda. Apalagi Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_... Su-sudah..." kata Hinata lirih, sambil menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung lancip nan mungilnya. Ia merasa, pukulan Sakura terlalu kuat pada Naruto yang sekarang terpental.

'Mengerikan,' batin Kiba, dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Tidak disangka mereka, kalau gadis yang lemah lembut pembawa ulat tadi bisa punya teman seperti itu.

Naruto yang sedikit terpental karena pukulan tadi hendak marah, tapi ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang memukulnya tadi, niatnya hilang seketika. Sakura itu cantik, mata _emerald_-nya berbinar terang, dan rambut merah muda panjangnya terlihat sangat halus—sangat memukau di mata Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hehehe... Maaf, deh!" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura yang melihat cengiran tidak bersalah sama sekali dari Naruto mulai naik darah dan mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap memukul. Tapi kedua tangannya terkunci oleh kedua lengan Sasuke dan sedikit pegangan dari Kiba.

"..." Sasuke tanpa berbicara apa-apa mengikat kedua tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya Meski cuek bebek begini, Sasuke masih setia kawan pada sahabatnya.

Kiba sendiri juga membantu menahan kepalan tangan Sakura agar tidak sampai memukul Naruto masih cengar-cengir. "Hei, tenang," kata Kiba sambil terus memegangi pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Berisik, dia harus kuberi pelajaran karena seenaknya saja!" kata Sakura sambil terus meronta dari cekalan tangan Sasuke dan Kiba.

Sasuke yang mulai kesal, makin mempererat pegangannya pada Sakura dan berkata, "Berhenti." Ia mulai kewalahan melawan tenaga gadis di depannya ini, jadi ia menahan dengan gerakan seolah memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Wajah si gadis berubah merah padam saat menyadari suara Sasuke tepat di telinganya. Perlahan pertahanannya melemah, dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit melonggar padanya. "O-oke, sekarang lepaskan aku," kata Sakura sedikit terbata.

Kiba menatap Sakura tidak yakin, tapi Sasuke memberi isyarat mata agar segera melepaskan Sakura. Ia mengangguk dan melepaskan pegangannya, begitu pula sang Uchiha. Naruto yang sama sekali tidak tahu ia sedang dalam bahaya semenit yang lalu malah nyengir.

"Hoi, namaku Uzumaki Naruto-" salam Naruto hendak menjabat tangan Sakura. Ia sangat tertarik pada gadis cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Cih," balas Sakura sambil melengos menginggalkan Naruto yang nyengir dan memasang tangan untuk bersalaman. "Ayo Hinata," ajak Sakura pada Hinata yang masih gemetaran di tempat dan memegangi ember ulatnya kuat-kuat.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." ucap Hinata sekali lagi, sebelum ia diseret oleh sahabatnya menjauh dari mereka. Kemudian menghilang di balik tikungan menuju lab Biologi.

"Itu tadi si gadis ulat, kan?" tanya Kiba pada kedua sahabatnya. Otaknya baru mengingat nama Hinata yang familiar di telinganya.

Sasuke mengangguk datar. Naruto menoleh dan memandang Kiba bingung, "Gadis ulat?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Hyuuga Hinata, si gadis yang selalu bermain dengan ulat-ulat di lab Biologi. Kabar ini sudah tersiar sejak dulu, dan tidak kusangka sahabatnya bisa seganas itu."

"Huh, pasti dia suka padaku, " ucap Naruto percaya diri. Ia beranggapan seolah Hinata sengaja menjatuhkan ulat untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Kiba dan Sasuke langsung _sweatdropped_ mendengar ucapan pemuda Uzumaki ini. Tidak disangka mereka, temannya selain pembual, juga terlalu percaya diri.

"Bukannya malah bagus?" tanya Kiba menganggapi seenaknya.

"Heh? Perempuan culun seperti dia tidak seru kalau diajak kencan! Bikin malu saja," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek. Dalam dirirnya, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kena karma tahu rasa," tanggap Sasuke santai dan meninggalkan keduanya dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi temannya itu cantik lho!" Naruto segera nyengir dengan wajah mupeng lagi. Ia terus mengingat wajah Sakura yang hendak memukulnya tadi.

Kiba menggeleng prihatin, dan Sasuke memasang wajah bosan.

**\^o^/**

"Menyebalkan sekali lelaki berambut kuning itu!" ucap Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya pada Ino di lab Biologi. Ia masih kesal dengan Naruto yang seenaknya saja membentak sahabat mereka.

Ino yang mendengarkan sejak tadi ikut terbawa amarah, "Kita kerjai saja laki-laki itu! Dasar, sudah salah masih saja jelalatan pada perempuan!" Ia menoleh pada Hinata yang minta persetujuan.

Sakura tersenyum semangat dan turut menoleh melihat Hinata. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? Ternyata ia sedang bermain-main dengan seekor ulat di tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Si gadis yang dipandangi kedua sahabatnya menoleh, "A-ada apa ya?"

Sakura menggebrak meja dengan emosi, "Hinata! Kau itu dianggap cewek jelek dan culun di matanya! Kau sama sekali tidak marah atau ingin balas dendam apa?" Ino pun mengangguk setuju di samping Sakura.

Hinata menaruh ulatnya ke dalam kotak kaca bening sambil tersenyum tipis, "A-apa boleh buat... Itu memang kenyataan... Ta-tapi Naruto-_kun _itu baik kok orangnya..."

Sakura tidak menggubris perkataan Hinata dan mulai menyusun rencana dengan Ino, "Begini saja, aku punya ide..."

Ino mengangguk sepakat, "Iya, iya." Sedikit-sedikit ia terkikik geli sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Hinata menaikkan kacamata dengan wajah panik, "He-hei... Sakura_-chan_, Ino _-chan_..."

**\^o^/**

Naruto bersiul-siul riang pagi hari ini. Di gerbang tadi ia tidak bertemu sahabatnya seperti biasa, jadi ia memutuskan menuju rak sepatu untuk mengganti sepatu sekolah.

**Pluk**

Sebuah kertas berukuran persegi panjang dengan tutup segitiga jatuh ke kaki Naruto Uzumaki, tepat saat ia mengambil sepatunya. Ia membungkuk dan meraih kertas itu, kemudian membaca tulisan di depannya.

**Untuk: Naruto Uzumaki**

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"HUWOOOOOOOOO!" teriak naruto di depan rak dan secepat kilat langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa murid yang juga mengambil sepatu sampai menoleh dan memandang Naruto dengan tanda tanya dan _sweatdropped._

"Naruto, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikanmu. Aku adalah perempuan secantik Anko mitarashi dan seseksi Tsunade senju," baca naruto dengan wajah merona merah dan cengiran di bibirnya.

Naruto berhenti membaca dan menatap langit-langit bilik kamar mandi dengan tangis bahagia. Pasalnya ini pertama kali dalam 16 tahun hidupnya, ia mendapatkan surat cinta. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan mengkliping surat itu dan dipajang di meja belajarnya nanti.

"Oh Tuhan, dunia benar-benar indah~" kata Naruto sambil memeluk erat surat cinta pertamanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengusap air mata bahagianya dan mulai membaca lagi.

_Aku punya satu permintaan. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di air mancur tengah kota Konoha, jam 5 sore nanti. Aku akan memakai baju bermantel terusan berwarna krem dan sepatu berwarna putih. sementara kau akan memakai jas berwarna hitam sambil menggamit bunga lavender di mulutmu. Tunggu aku ya._

Naruto segera saja melompat dari dudukan toilet dan melesat pergi dengan efek bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitarnya.

**\^o^/**

"Lihat! Dia benar-benar datang!" bisik Sakura pada Ino dan Hinata dengan tawa geli. Ia melihat Naruto Uzumaki sudah berdiri dengan pose 'tidak biasa' sambil menggamit bunga di mulutnya.

Sang Uzumaki Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pagar pembatas untuk daerah pejalan kaki dengan menaikkan kaki kanannya. Tangan kanannya ia tumpukan pada paha kanannya, dan kepalanya menengadah ke depan _zebra cross_ sambil menggamit setangkai bunga di mulutnya.

Yang jelas bukan bunga lavender, karena ia tidak menemukan bunga macam itu tadi di kebun sekolah. Jadinya ia menggamit bunga mawar putih di mulutnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hahaha, bodoh sekali dia benar-benar menuruti permintaan surat cinta palsu kita!" tambah Ino dengan tawa gelinya. Ia langsung mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

"I-Ino-_chan_ mau apa?" tanya Hinata dengan takut-takut. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau ikut mengerjai Naruto apalagi datang, tapi ia terpaksa karena diseret oleh kedua sahabatnya ini.

Ino mengerling licik sekaligus geli pada Hinata, "Mau sms teman-teman supaya mereka bisa lihat! Pasti akan sangat seru!"

"Ku-kumohon..." suara Hinata tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia sungguh tidak tega, tapi ia tidak mampu melarang kedua sahabatnya.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sakura sudah mengeluarkan kamera.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Naruto berdiri di sana dengan pose yang sama. Tapi wajahnya masih semangat ketika mengingat surat cinta tadi, ia yakin, orang yang akan menulis surat itu akan datang.

"Naruto? Kau sedang apa berpakaian seperti itu? Wuahahahahahahaha!" tawa Kiba saat bertemu dengan Naruto di jalan. Sasuke yang bersama dengannya lagi-lagi menaikkan alisnya geli.

Naruto melepaskan mawar putihnya sejenak dan merogoh saku celananya dengan semangat, "Aku ada janji kencan! Lihat, tadi pagi aku dapat ini di loker sepatu. Aku hebat, kan? Sekarang aku menunggunya di sini!" Ia berkata dengan menggebu-gebu.

Kiba segera meraih secarik kertas yang disodorkan Naruto dan membacanya dengan Sasuke.

_Naruto, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikanmu. Aku adalah perempuan secantik Anko mitarashi dan seseksi Tsunade senju._

_Aku punya satu permintaan. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di air mancur tengah kota Konoha, jam 5 sore nanti. Aku akan memakai baju bermantel terusan berwarna krem dan sepatu berwarna putih. sementara kau akan memakai jas berwarna hitam sambil menggamit bunga lavender di mulutmu. Tunggu aku ya._

"WUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKK!" tawa Kiba dengan suara yang super keras. Beberapa pejalan kaki sampai menoleh karena tawa Kiba yang terlalu fenomenal (?) barusan. Tapi Kiba tidak perduli dan terus tertawa geli.

Sasuke sendiri sampai berusaha menahan tawanya, agar dirinya tetap Uchiha. Yang keluar hanya dengusan geli saja dari hidung mancungnya.

"Hahahahaa... Kau jelas dibohongi oleh surat ini! Mana ada di sekolah kita yang secantik Anko Mitarashi dan seseksi Tsunade senju? Huahahahahaa! Aku tidak menyangka kau bakal tertipu sampai seperti ini! Hahahahaa!" terang Kiba di sela-sela tawanya. Ia masih geli dengan surat yang dibacanya barusan.

"Apa? Tidak-tidak! Aku yakin dia pasti datang!" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan mata yakin dan hendak memasang pose lagi.

"Diberi tahu tidak percaya! Kau lihat, bahkan nama pengirimnya saja tidak ada! Sudah jelas ia mengerjaimu!" kata Kiba sambil nyengir geli. Ia merasa, ini balasan yang di dapat Naruto atas bualannya selama ini.

"Bodoh," komentar Sasuke singkat. Entah kenapa, ia mendapati sosok gadis berambut merah muda sedang melihati mereka. Gadis itu tahu kalau ia tertangkap basah, lalu mengajak kedua temannya lari.

'Tidak mungkin...' batin Sasuke sambil terus melihati ketiga orang itu. Berbagai analisa sudah tersusun di otaknya dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin kalau dia—

"Sudah lama menunggu, ya?" sapa sebuah suara seorang gadis di samping mereka. Kiba, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menoleh serentak.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang, memakai terusan mantel krem dan juga sepatu warna putih tulang. Ia tersenyum menghadap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

-yang merancang semuanya.

.

.

.

"Huft... Hampir saja kita tertangkap basah oleh teman si duren itu!" kata Sakura sambil menghembuskan napas lega.

Mereka bertiga sudah berada di _cafe_ tidak jauh dari air mancur Konoha. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Sakura mengangkat kameranya.

"Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan pose unik dari rambut duren itu!" tambah Sakura seraya mengedipkan mata. Ia merasa puas dengan pekerjaannya hari ini.

Ino langsung merebut kamera dari tangan Sakura dan melihat fotonya. Sedertik kemudian ia tertawa geli melihat pose unik Naruto di jalan tadi. "Wahahaha... kita memang hebat! Besok kita sebarkan ke sekolah biar anak itu kapok! Hahahaha..."

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Hinata yang sejak tadi diam saja. Kedua sahabatnya tercengang kaget. "Ko-kumohon... Maafkan Na-Naruto-_kun_..." ucap Hinata dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, karena baru pertama kali berteriak marah.

"..." Sakura dan Ino diam mendengarkan.

"Se-sebenarnya Naruto-_kun _itu baik... Ku-kumohon... Jangan... Hiks..." lanjut si gadis dengan air mata di sudut matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau Naruto dipermalukan seperti ini.

_**Flashback (8 years ago)**_

"_Hinata, kau masih sakit?" tanya seorang bocah berumur delapan tahun yang sedang melongok ke dalam jendela kamar Hinata._

_Hinata sedang duduk lemah di tempat tidur hanya dapat mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum tipis. Tubuhnya memang tidak sekuat anak-anak lainnya. Hal itu menyebabkan dirinya jarang masuk sekolah._

_Naruto –si bocah- nyengir kecil dan menjulurkan sesuatu dengan tangan kanannya, "Ini untukmu!"_

"_Kyaaaa! Naruto-_kun _, bu-buang i-itu!" pekik Hinata kecil. Ia mundur ketakutan karena melihat sebuah ulat hijau di atas sebuah ranting kecil._

_Naruto memundurkan ranting itu sedikit, "Lho, katanya Hinata suka kupu-kupu?"_

_Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah merah, "Ta-tapi itu ulat Naruto-_kun_..." ia menatap naruto dengan padangan penuh tanya._

_Naruto mendengus semangat, "Makanya itu Hinata! Nanti ini bisa jadi kupu-kupu yang cantik!" Sekali lagi ia mendekatkan ranting itu ke Hinata, "Ayo kita rawat sama-sama sampai jadi kupu-kupu yang cantik!"_

"_Na-Naruto-_kun_ yakin?" tanya Hianta sekali lagi. Ia masih agak geli dengan hewan kecil hijau yang menggeliat di hadapannya._

_Naruto mengangguk semangat dan berkata dengan lantang, "Aku yakin! kata bu guru tadi seperti itu kok!"_

_Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum dan rona di pipinya ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar._

_._

_._

_Hinata dan Naruto berdiri di sebuah pohon besar. Mata mereka menatap sayu kuburan kecil yang dibuat oleh si bocah _blonde_ beberapa menit yang lalu. Di atasnya tertancap tegak kayu dengan tulisan 'IMO'_

_Hinata mulai mengangis sesenggukan. Tidak disangkanya ulat yang dibawa Naruto seminggu yang lalu jadi mati. "I-Imo..." panggil Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya._

_Naruto yang selangkah di depan Hinata berkata lirih, "Ini semua salahku..." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto, "Salahku karena menangkap Imo... Maafkan aku Imo..." Hinata terbelalak saat Naruto mengusap wajah dengan lengan kanan, "Maaf karena aku, kau tidak bisa jadi kupu-kupu yang cantik..."_

_Hinata tidak tahu apa ia benar._

_Tapi ia yakin Naruto sedang menangis._

_Naruto yang selalu tersenyum riang, secerah matahari. Naruto yang selalu mau bermain dengannya yang sakit-sakitan dengan ceria. Naruto yang selalu lucu dengan tingkah uniknya_

"_Naruto..." ucap Hinata pelan di sela-sela tangisnya, mengantar kepergian Imo, ulat mereka._

_**Flashback END**_

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ino hanya menghela napas pasrah, saat Hinata selesai menceritakan masa lalunya sambil sesekali menaikkan kacamatanya yang berembun karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Komohon... Di-dia benar-benar buka orang yang jahat... Ma-maafkan Naruto-_kun_," pinta Hinata sekali lagi pada kedua sahabatnya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam dengan wajah merah padam dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

Naruto yang terperangah bersama Kiba langsung melonjak kegirangan melihat gadis cantik itu datang menghampirinya, "Tidak terlalu lama—"

Naruto yang sudah merentangkan tangan siap menyambut gadis itu hanya dilewati begitu saja oleh si gadis. Naruto langsung menganga selebar-lebarnya karena syok.

"Maaf ya aku tadi bla... bla... bla..." gadis itu menggandeng seorang laki-laki sambil tersenyum minta maaf. Si lelaki yang digandeng hanya tersenyum, kemudian mereka pergi.

**Wussssshhh**

"Eh, itu benar-benar Naruto?" tanya seseorang dari kejauhan. Ia tidak sendiri, tapi sekitar ada 20 orang yang datang disana. Mereka mulai tertawa geli karena melihat pakaian Naruto dan bunga yang tergamit lagi di mulutnya.

"Wakakakakakkakakakkk!" Kiba tertawa sekali lagi sampai air matanya keluar.

Sasuke mengehembuskan napas prihatin, seolah tahu kejadian itu bakalan terjadi.

Naruto langsung _down _berat. Ia sudah mulai mewek-mewek melihat kedua sahabatnya malah tidak menghiburnya, malah menertawakannya. "Tega-teganya kalian menertawakan aku!"

Segera saja laki lagi bermata sebiru laut itu berlari menjauh meninggalkan mereka semua. Ia benar-benar malu dengan kejadian hari ini.

**Wushhhhhh**

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu..."

Naruto berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut Indigo panjang yang cantik menyapanya. Apalagi ia memakai mantel terusan berwarna krem serta sepatu _boots_ selutut berwarna putih.

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah memerah, matanya melirik pada kerumunan di belakang Naruto yang sedang tercengang kaget –kecuali Sasuke- melihat dirinya dan Naruto. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia memberanikan diri menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"A-ayo kita pergi, Naruto-_kun_..." ajak Hinata dengan wajah super merah.

Naruto yang tercengang mengerjap kaget dan berkata gugup, "O-oh, iya!"

Keduanya meninggalkan para orang di belakang mereka yang masih mangap terkaget-kaget. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan tersenyum tipis sekali.

Ia yakin, kali ini Naruto pasti bisa!

**\^o^/**

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan bergandengan tangan di sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Belum tahu mau kemana, mereka hanya berjalan saja.

Keringat mengucur dari dahi Naruto. Pasalnya ia sedang gugup, karena dirinya sedang menggandeng perempuan super cantik dan manis. 'Aku harus mulai bicara,' batinnya bersemangat.

"A-anu, Naruto-_kun ..._" Hinata memberikan sebuah kotak cokelat pada si pemuda bermata biru itu dengan wajah merah.

Naruto menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar, "Buatku? Terima kasih! Akan kunikmati dengan senang hati!" ucapnya dengan cengiran bahagia. Wajahnya sendiri tak luput dari rona merah.

"Ini..." Hinata mengeluarkan sekotak lagi.

"Wah, ada 2!" ucap Naruto kegirangan.

"I-ini lagi..." Hinata menambahkan sekotak lagi cokelat.

Begitu seterusnya, sampai delapan tumpuk cokelat telah berada di tangan Naruto. "Kok banyak banget, ya?"

"Ini cokelat yang ingin kuberikan padamu setiap tahun..." terang Hinata dengan wajah merah. Ia mulai membuka tas dan mengeluarkan kacamatanya, "Tapi aku baru bisa kasih sekarang..." Hinata tersenyum dengan air mata yang menggunung di puncak matanya.

"Hinata?" yakin Naruto, bahwa itu benar-benar Hinata Hyuuga. Ia tidak menyangka, Hinata yang dulu akan jadi secantik ini sekarang.

"Sebenarnya, surat itu hanya tipuan dari Sakura-_chan_ dan Ino-_chan_..." ungkap si gadis cantik berambut indigo sambil mengusap air matanya dengan tersenyum. "Aku betul-betul minta maaf..."

"Ngapain minta maaf?Kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku, terima kasih," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata jadi cantik ya..."

"E-eh?" Hinata bersemu merah.

Sang lelaki menatap langit berbintang di atasnya seraya tersenyum tipis, "Hinata yang dulu ulat, sekarang sudah jadi kupu-kupu yang cantik..." Ia menggaruk pipinya malu, "Sama sekali tidak cocok denganku yang seperti ini, kan?"

Hinata maju selangkah mendekati Naruto dan berkata, "Na-Naruto-_kun_ salah!" Si pemuda menoleh dengan terkejut, sementara si gadis tersenyum manis, "A-aku jadi seperti ini karena bantuan Naruto-_kun_... Kalau ada Naruto-_kun_, aku baru bisa terbang..."

Naruto terdiam dengan wajah merah merona.

"A-aku suka Naruto-_kun_..." kata gadis bermata sewarna dengan mutiara itu dengan malu-malu.

Naruto terkejut, tapi ia menjawab dengan tergugup, "A-aku juga suka Hinata!" ia kemudian mendekati si gadis, kemudian menggandengnya, "Ja-jadi kita pacaran nih?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Cihuuiiii!" Naruto melonjak kegirangan dan memeluk Hinata erat.

Sekarang, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto si pembual dan jombo!

Karena dia sudah punya pacar bernama Hinata, yang akan selalu ia sayangi sepenuh hati. Si ulat yang sudah bermetamorfosis jadi kupu-kupu yang super cantik. Dan kali ini, ia akan menjaga kupu-kupunya. Selalu. Selamanya.

"Hinata..."

"Y-ya Naruto-_kun_?"

"Cium dong..."

"!"

**-The End-**

Halo, saya sengaja mengedit _fic_ ini berkat _review_ dari **D. Masamune. ** Memang cerita ini berasal. dari komik **Salad days**__karangan** Shinobu Inokuma**. Dan karena saya terburu-buru mem-_publish _nya, sehingga saya lupa menulis _disclaimer_ atas nama _mangaka_ tersebut.

Tapi saya tegaskan disini, kalau saya tidak _**plagiat**_. Beberapa _fic_ bahkan ditulis berdasarkan dari beberapa buku ataupun komik. Dan saya tidak menerima kalau anda menganggap saya seperti _**plagiat**_**.** Makanya, saya **sudah** mengedit cerita ini dengan mencantumkan _disclaimer_-nya.

Saya juga tidak beranggapan bahwa _review_ anda adalah sebuah _**flame**_. Saya malah berterima kasih sekali sudah memberitahu letak kesalahan saya. Semoga di fic berikutnya, jika saya menulis berdasarkan sebuah buku/ komik seseorang, saya akan menaruh judul serta penulisnya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak :D

Dan untuk _reviewer_ lainnya, terima kasih banyak sudah memperhatikan AN milik saya. Saya sangat berterima kasih. :D untuk sekuel, akan saya usahakan.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas perhatian semuanya... :D

Karikazuka


End file.
